


It's Not Something You Choose

by SanneARBY



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Illness, M/M, ill, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanneARBY/pseuds/SanneARBY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is sick, and Mycroft isn't that well in taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Something You Choose

“What a time to decide to be ill!” Mycroft said, grabbing a blanket and draping it over Greg, who was lying on the couch with headaches, stomach aches and a cold. “It’s not like I chose to.” Greg mourned, sniffing and coughing right after. “That’s not even –achoo!- possible.” he mumbled further, a sneeze in between. “Bless you.” Mycroft said distracted, as he set the kettle on for some tea. “Bless you too.” Greg smiled, snuggling away in the blanket. Mycroft almost dropped the kettle, as he blushed red and smiled. 

“I am not really good in care-taking — Mommy was the one who took care of me in time of illness, and I never had a partner before, so there is that.” Mycroft said from the kitchen, checking the oven for the cupcakes as the water was being boiled. “Didn’t you have Sherlock?” Greg sniffed, grabbing a tissue and sneezing in it. “Bless you. Yes, I did. But that was just once in a few months. And add the fact that Sherlock had his own way of being taken care of…” Mycroft said, cocking his head as he grabbed the plate with fresh-baked cupcakes and placed them on the furnace to cool them down. 

“The cupcakes look lovely.” Mycroft said, walking to the kettle with boiled water to make tea out of it. “Thank you!” Greg said, sneezing right after. “Bless you. Mind if I take one?” Mycroft asked, grabbing the cups of tea and placing them on the table next to Greg. “Nah. As long as you won’t eat ‘em all, you can have some. One condition, though.” Greg quickly said, making Mycroft lower the cupcake from his mouth. “You must cuddle with me the whole day while we watch something nice.” Greg tutted, grabbing his cup of tea and sipping it. “That seems reasonable.” Mycroft said, taking a bite of the cupcake and walking to the living room. He sat down next to Greg and wrapped his arms around the poor man.

Greg reached for the remote controls and turned on the telly, zapping through programs. “Oh! How about Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone?” he offered, stopping at the movie. “I have read good reviews about the movie. I’m in.” Mycroft said, as he grabbed his tea and Greg put the remote control away.

“It’s a classic. If you buy all the DVD’s, we’ll watch them together. I’m not going anywhere.” Greg said, grabbing his tea and sipping at it, as Mycroft was sat close next to him. “Seems doable. That’s a deal.” Mycroft said, smiling as he nipped his tea and grabbed another cupcake.


End file.
